List of monsters in Monster Hunter Y
Returning Monsters in Monster Hunter Y Lynians Felyne, Melynx Number: 2 Herbivores Anteka, Aptonoth, Apceros, Burukku, Epioth, Erupe, Kelbi, Mosswine, Popo, Rhenoplos, Slagtoth Number: 11 Fish Perciform, Molid, Catfish, Arowana, Sharq, Jellyfish Number: 6 Neopterons Altaroth, Bnahabra, Hornetaur, Konchu, Vespoid, Seltas, Seltas Queen, Vespoid Queen Number: 8 Temnocerans Akura Vashimu, Akura Jebia, Nerscylla, Shrouded Nerscylla Number: 4 Carapaceons Ceanataur, Hermitaur, Daimyo Hermitaur, Plum Daimyo Hermitaur, Shen Gaoren, Shogun Ceanataur, Terra Shogun Ceanataur, Taikun Zamuza Number: 8 Fanged Beasts Blango, Bullfango, Conga, Arzuros, Blangonga, Copper Blangonga, Bulldrome, Congalala, Emerald Congalala, Gogomoa, Kamu Orugaron, Kecha Wacha, Ash Kecha Wacha, Lagombi, Nono Orugaron, Rajang, Volvidon Number: 17 Amphibians Zamite, Tetsucabra, Berserk Tetsucabra, Zamtrios, Tigerstripe Zamtrios Number: 5 Piscine Wyverns Cephalos, Delex, Cephadrome, Plesioth, Lavasioth Number: 5 Bird Wyverns Baggi, Genprey, Giaprey, Jaggi, Jaggia, Ioprey, Velociprey, Gargwa, Gendrome, Giadrome, Great Baggi, Great Jaggi, Iodrome, Velocidrome, Gypceros, Purple Gypceros, Hypnocatrice, Breeding Season Hypnocatrice, Qurupeco, Crimson Qurupeco, Yian Garuga, Yian Kut-Ku, Blue Yian Kut-Ku Number: 23 Flying Wyverns Giggi, Remobra, Akantor, Barioth, Sand Barioth, Basarios, Ruby Basarios, Berukyurosu, Dhuragaua, Doragyurosu, Diablos, Black Diablos, Espinas, Gigginox, Baleful Gigginox, Gravios, Black Gravios, Khezu, Red Khezu, Monoblos, White Monoblos, Nargacuga, Green Nargacuga, Pariapuria, Rathalos, Azure Rathalos, Silver Rathalos, Rathian, Pink Rathian, Gold Rathian, Seregios, Tigrex, Brute Tigrex, Molten Tigrex, Ukanlos, Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) Number: 34 Snake Wyverns Najarala Number: 1 Fanged Wyverns Zinogre Number: 1 Brute Wyverns Abiorugu, Barroth, Jade Barroth, Brachydios, Duramboros, Uragaan, Steel Uragaan Number: 7 Leviathans Ludroth, Uroktor, Agnaktor, Glacial Agnaktor, Kuarusepusu, Lagiacrus, Ivory Lagiacrus, Nibelsnarf, Royal Ludroth, Purple Ludroth Number: 10 Elder Dragons Amatsu, Ceadeus, Goldbeard Ceadeus, Chameleos, Fatalis, Crimson Fatalis, Jhen Mohran, Kirin, Oroshi Kirin, Kushala Daora, Lao-Shan Lung, Lunastra, Rukodiora, Teostra, Yama Tsukami Number: 15 Unclassified Monsters Laviente Number: 1 Total Number of Returning Monsters *'158 Monsters' return in Monster Hunter Y! New Monsters in Monster Hunter Y Herbivores Neopterons Blakopas Number: 1 Carapaceons Naskelis, Emperor Abitaur, Olisthon Number: 3 Bird Wyverns Anvelos Number: 1 Brute Wyverns Elecdreus Number: 1 Leviathans Niseloth Number: 1 Mollusks Scoistos, Bouklaron Number: 2 Total Number of New Monsters *Monster Hunter Y has up to 9 New Monsters! Total Number of Monsters altogether *Monster Hunter Y has up to 167 Monsters to hunt! Changes made to Old Monsters Neopterons *Seltas shares the MH4 Alpha Raptor theme with Velocidrome, Gendrome, Iodrome, and Giadrome. *Seltas Queen always breaks down high structures when charging into them. *Vespoid Queen now has a more interesting fight. Temnocerans *Nerscylla is now weak to Dragon as well as Fire (and Thunder when its Gypceros skin is off). *Akura Vashimu/Akura Jebia has undergone a design change similar to Rathalos, Rathian, Diablos, and Aptonoth. *Akura Vashimu/Akura Jebia gains a bite attack where it extends out its chelicerae in order to snap at a hunter. *Akura Vashimu/Akura Jebia gains a pin attack where it grabs a hunter and starts pinching him/her and smashing him/her with its tail. *Akura Vashimu and Akura Jebia are now weak to Dragon. Carapaceons *Daimyo Hermitaur and its Hermitaur young can now walk underwater. *Daimyo Hermitaur now minds its own business unless hit. *Shogun Ceanataur and its Ceanataur young can now walk underwater. *Shogun Ceanataur and its Ceanataur young now mind their own business unless hit. *Shen Gaoren now has a more interesting fight. Fanged Beasts *Blangonga and Congalala are now weak to Dragon as well as Fire. *Rajang always breaks down high structures with its physical attacks. *Rajang is now weak to Dragon as well as Ice. *Kecha Wacha is no longer weak to Fire, now being weak to Thunder and Dragon. *The MHP3 Fanged Beast theme only plays for Arzuros, Lagombi, and Volvidon. Piscine Wyverns *Cephadrome can now command its minions to help it fight. *Cephadrome is now more ferocious than ever. Bird Wyverns *Giadrome has undergone the same changes all the other Dromes have undergone. *The Dromes can now connect their pounce with a pin attack if they successfully hit a hunter. *The Dromes are now more ferocious than ever. *The Dromes have undergone a design change similar to Rathalos, Rathian, Diablos, Aptonoth, and Akura Vashimu. *The MH3 Alpha Raptor theme only plays for Great Jaggi, Great Baggi, and Great Wroggi. *The MH4 Alpha Raptor theme only plays for Velocidrome, Gendrome, Iodrome, Giadrome, and Seltas. *The MHX Alpha Raptor theme only plays for Great Maccau. *Velocidrome is no longer weak to Ice, now being weak to Thunder and Dragon. *Gendrome is no longer weak to Water, now being weak to Ice and Dragon. *Iodrome is now weak to Dragon as well as Thunder. *Giadrome is now weak to Dragon as well as Fire. *Great Jaggi, Great Baggi, and Great Maccau are now weak to Dragon as well as Fire. *Great Wroggi is now weak to Dragon as well as Ice. *Yian Kut-Ku, Gypceros, and Hypnocatrice now mind their own business unless hit. *Gypceros is now weak to Dragon as well as Fire. *Yian Garuga can now run while doing its famed Sonic Roar attack. *Yian Garuga is now weak to Dragon as well as Water. *Qurupeco/Crimson Qurupeco can now dive in the water pelican-style when fighting hunters above the surface of an aquatic environment. *Qurupeco now has a different roar for calling Tigrex. Flying Wyverns *Rathian, Rathalos, Monoblos, Diablos, Espinas, and Berukyurosu now have a spinning attack. *Rathian and Rathalos could now break down high structures by hitting them with a fireball. **They can use that ability to get down hunters who were previously standing on high structures. *When Monoblos and Diablos charge into high structures in rage mode, they will break it down instead of ledging themselves/burrowing into it. *Espinas gains an attack where it jumps into the air, shoots 3 poisonous fireballs, and smashes into a hunter with its horn. *Berukyurosu now spends a little more of its time in the air. *Berukyurosu/Doragyurosu gains an attack where it backflips into the air, does a loop, soars overhead while spinning around (hitting any hunters below it with its tentacles), turns around, releases a lightning/draconic energy discharge, and lands. *Doragyurosu gains attack where it takes off, soars around the map, and descends to release a draconic energy discharge before flying back up at least 3 times in a row before landing. *Espinas, Berukyurosu, and Gurenzeburu have undergone a design change similar to Rathalos, Rathian, Diablos, Aptonoth, Akura Vashimu, and the Dromes. *Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) now has a similar design to the 3rd Gen Rath Wyverns. *Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) is now capable of doing a more dangerous version Rathalos' "Around the World in 80 days" attack, as well as a pin attack similar to the regular Rathian.. *Tigrex can break down high structures by jumping or spinning into them. *Tigrex gains an attack where it uses its claws to swipe at a hunter. *Tigrex is no longer weak to Dragon, now being weak to Water and Thunder. *Nargacuga can now jump up walls in a ninja-esque manner. *Nargacuga is no longer weak to Fire, now being weak to Thunder and Dragon. *Barioth is no longer weak to Thunder, now being weak to Fire and Dragon. *Gigginox is now weak to Dragon as well as Fire. *Dhuragaua has undergone a design change similar to Rathalos, Rathian, Diablos, Aptonoth, Akura Vashimu, the Dromes, Espinas, Berukyurosu, and Gurenzeburu. *Seregios can now attack Raptors and throw them at hunters. *Seregios is no longer weak to Ice, now being weak to Thunder and Dragon. Snake Wyverns *Najarala is no longer weak to Water, now being weak to Ice and Dragon Fanged Wyverns *Zinogre always breaks down high structures when charging into them. *Zinogre is now weak to Dragon as well as Ice. Brute Wyverns *Abiorugu can now shoot fireballs high up in the air and smack them at a hunter with its tail. *Abiorugu gains a pin attack slightly similar to that of Deviljho. *Barroth always breaks down high structures when charging into them. *Brachydios can break down high structures by jumping into them or detonating them with its slime. Leviathans *Agnaktor/Glacial Agnaktor gains an attack where it digs into the ground, jumps into the ceiling, unearths only its head and neck, and does its famed fire/ice beam attack before going down on the ground. *Lagiacrus is now a good fighter on land and an even better fighter in the water. Elder Dragons *Lao-Shan Lung now has a more interesting fight. **This also applies to its subspecies. *Lunastra has undergone the same changes Teostra has undergone. Other *Remobra is now classified as a Flying Wyvern again. *Akura Vashimu and Akura Jebia are now reclassified as Temnocerans. Category:List